


Her Brave Knight; His Summer Angel

by PyroKlepto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love, Sleepy Cain, maybe some angst in parts but not much, tags will be updated as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroKlepto/pseuds/PyroKlepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and short stories following Cain and Colette through their day to day life. Expect fluff, sleepy rambling, waltzes, cute animals, and misadventures that never end tragically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Brave Knight; His Summer Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just what it says in the summary; these are stories where Cain and Colette are living a happy life together, just like they deserve.

Colette returned from an emergency shopping trip one evening - the potatoes needed for that night’s supper had gone bad - only to find the house silent, save for classical music playing softly in the background. Normally, she would hear footsteps or humming when she came home. 

“Cain?” She placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. There was no answer. 

She walked outside again and made her way to the hives, wondering if her husband was out tending to the bees. But no; there was no sign of him. He wasn’t working on the shed either; the one he was building so they had a place to keep stray animals they took in.

Returning to the house, Colette searched through the rooms, calling Cain’s name. She received no response but the faint sounds of violins and pianos drifting through the silence.

By the time she reached the bedroom and found no one there, Colette’s heart began to ache with worry. What if Cain had fallen prey to one of his (rare, but still occurring) emotional outbursts, and run off; what if he hurt someone? Or what if something else had happened, and someone - or something - had taken him away?

Colette knew she should just start supper and wait a while; it hadn’t been too long since she had last seen Cain, so she shouldn’t worry. Yet she couldn’t stop - Cain hadn’t been doing well the last few weeks. If he wasn’t frustrated with one thing or another these days, he was plagued with guilt from his past. He went through such spells every so often, and while it broke Colette’s heart to see him in pain, she found herself glad that she could comfort and help him through it.

Drawing in a deep, calming breath, Colette made her way back downstairs and to where the fireplace was. She would light a fire - it had grown colder lately; winter truly had arrived - and make supper. If there was no word from Cain, she would go to town and see if someone there had seen him.

After starting the fire, Colette stood up and brushed the hints of ash and sawdust from her hands. Turning around, she meant to walk to the kitchen - but her gaze fell upon something that stopped her.

There on the sofa was a pile of quilts, which rose and fell slowly. A lock of dark, slightly greying hair just barely peeked out from underneath the edge of the blankets. 

A wave of relief washed over Colette, and she very quietly crept over to the sofa and knelt down next to it. “Cain?” she whispered. She carefully reached out and started pulling layer after layer of quilts away until she could see Cain.

He was curled up on his side, knees tucked as close to his chest as he could get them; his hands, clenched in loose fists, were knotted in the last quilt. His face was nearly entirely hidden beneath his tousled, messy hair. 

Colette smiled slightly. “My love,” she murmured, reaching out and gently brushing Cain’s hair back and cupping his face in her hand. “Wake up.” She stroked her thumb across his cheek. 

Cain flinched slightly, clutching the quilt to his chest. Then his eyes flickered open and he blinked up at her, seeming to almost subconsciously lean his face against her hand. He didn’t say anything or move, he just gazed at her with bright blue eyes, almost as though he wanted to make sure she was really there and not a dream.

She smiled down at him, leaning over and pressing a quick feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose. “You gave me a fright; I thought you had disappeared.”

He carefully lifted his head and sat up. “I’m sorry. It was cold…” He drew a hand across his face, yawning. When he did, it was accompanied by the faintest little sound; like a cross between a kitten’s mew and the whine of a puppy (in Colette’s own personal opinion). She couldn’t help but giggle.

Cain pulled the quilt up and draped it around his own shoulders. “What’s so amusing, angel of mine?” he asked, looking drowsily at her.

“That little sound you made when you yawned,” Colette replied, grinning. 

His brow furrowed. “What sound? I didn’t make a sound.”

“Yes, you did, and it was the most darling little noise,” Colette said, the slightest teasing hint in her voice. 

He wrinkled his nose at her. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not, it’s the truth!” Colette insisted, laughing. “It was precious.”

“Mm.” Cain made an indignant noise in the back of his throat. “I think you’re imagining things.” 

“I’m not,” Colette replied. “You just don’t want to admit that you sound like a sleepy kitten when you yawn.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to admit it,” Cain said, standing up with the quilt around his shoulders like a cloak. “It’s that you’re wrong and my admitting it would be a falsehood.” He wandered into the kitchen. 

“I’m not wrong,” Colette said. “And I’ll find a way to prove it.” 

Before Cain could protest yet again, she interrupted. “Do you want supper? Now that I know you’re safe, I can finally focus on making it.”

“Yes, please,” Cain said, his voice still a bit gravelly from sleep. He busied himself with brewing a pot of chai tea while Colette tended to supper - potatoes, salad, and a dish that combined eggs, cheese, and rice together.

After supper, Cain helped Colette clean up before retreating to the sofa and the pile of quilts again, still wrapped in the quilt from earlier. Colette went upstairs to retrieve the latest books he was reading, and joined him on the sofa, her arm brushing his. The flames in the fire flickered, casting faded shadows to dance lightly across the floor.

After finishing two chapters, Colette cast a glance at Cain and noted that his eyelids kept fluttering, as though he were struggling to stay awake and not quite managing. His hair, charged with static electricity from the blankets, was fluffier than usual.

Colette smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder. He blinked rapidly, startled out of his half-asleep state, and flicked his eyes sideways and down to look at her with a quizzical expression.

Her smile turned a bit more mischievous, and she said, “You even look like a sleepy kitten.”

He shut his eyes halfway, making an exaggeratedly annoyed face before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer to him so that both of them were underneath the quilts. Colette abandoned her book and rested her head on Cain’s shoulder. He kept his arm around her, and eventually both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
